ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Professional" Russ Bellinger
"The Professional" Russ Bellinger is the founder and co-owner of Professional RPG Wrestling started in June 2005, is a former PRW European Champion, 3 time PRW Cyanide Champion, 1 time EWG Heavyweight Champion, and 1 time Undisputed Champion of Internet Wrestling. Personality Russ is a somewhat cocky individual who tends to speak his mind first rather than think, not to say that he doesn't think. He is very quick witted in his speech and manages to get his point across without having to say much. He plays off the crowd's reaction, good or bad, and in the end has nothing but the company's best interest in mind, whether the means in which he does things are good or bad, is a completely different story. The AWR Days To chronicle the history of The Professional, Russ Bellinger is not an easy of a task as one would think. I didn't think I'd do this anytime soon, but I figured why not get a jump on it? In his humble beginnings, Russ Bellinger actually began wrestling in what later became his arch nemesis, AWR, where he was awarded the title "Enforcer" by the AWR staff to combat the growing population of what at the time were known as "n00bs," or new people who had little to no disregard to rules or the laws of physics. Soon after receiving the title however, Russ became bored with the style AWR was set up in and decided to leave to begin his own venture, a project that came to be known as Professional RPG Wrestling, or PRW for short. PRW's Beginnings Upon beginning this endeavor, Russ enlisted the help of his friend Nightmare (a fellow wrestler in AWR and long time friend) and "Cajun" Matt Caje (Another long time friend and relative) and began creating the message board that is now visited by over 50+ different people daily. Russ introduced the PRW Net Championship, one of e-Fedding's most coveted Championships and officiated the first match of PRW History, which was an Inferno Match between Matt Caje and Nightmare, in which Nightmare gave Caje a reason to be called "Cajun," and became PRW's first champion. PRW, in its early days was a rough environment. Russ had "control" over the unrelenting PRW roster but soon found it time to return to his roots and get involved in active competition once again, so he looked to his mentor in the wrestling business, Mr. William Reginald Bucks, which was the first transition of power in PRW history. Russ became an active member of the PRW roster, and Mr. Bucks soon became the most influential and powerful man in the company, then later the e-Fedding world. PRW European Championship From there, Russ introduced the PRW European Championship, which he held for nearly a month until it was wrested from him by Owen Slade in one of Russ's most heated feuds that lasted nearly half of PRW's lifespan on and off. Slade and Russ, to this day, do not get along and attempt to trip each other up every step of the way. PRW Cyanide Championship After loosing the European Championship, Russ was hard at work behind the scenes creating new and interesting outlooks for the community to follow along with Caje, Nightmare, and Heidi when he achieved a pinfall against the former Undisputed Champion, Spardis to obtain his second reign as Cyanide Championship. The reign only lasted 3 days, but to this day is the only reign to successfully defend the title bin the ring/b on 3 separate occasions until loosing the title to Anakin Anarchy in a flurry of title changes that happened all in one day. Undisputed Championship of Internet Wrestling From that point on, Russ began preparing for what he claims was his highest point in his career: his Undisputed Championship reign. Slowly, Russ began climbing the ranks for the PRW Net Championship when the AWA, AWR, and PRW Championships were unified to created the Undisputed Championship of Internet Wrestling. His only chance to gain the gold would be at Summerfest 2006, against the current Undisputed Championship, Assassin who boasted 9 title defenses during his Net Championship reign. The night dragged on, but eventually, Russ Bellinger came out victorious and from there successfully defended his title against Vigilante at Patriotism which sparked the birth of AtaXia, a tag team comprised of himself and Nightmare, and against a no show (Chris Roberts) and Wraith, a former Net Championship, after which Wraith was fired taking place at Clash of the Titans II. Post Undisputed Championship Reign Later on in the month after his title defense against Wraith, Russ was rundown by a limosuine and injured for 2 months, but at Christmas Carnage '06, he and Nightmare both returned to join "Cajun" Matt Caje to form the superstable, The Axis, marking the first time that all three original members of the PRW Roster have been on the same page and same side/alliance. Upon his return to inring competition, Russ had held the Cyanide Championship for his third title reign, lasting a whole day, before losing it to returning Red Dragon Incognito, whilst in a match for said title against Captain Scurvy Dan Firecrotch, PRW's Only Pirate. He is now slated for a match at Apocalypse 2007, where he will defend his honor against the pirate and formerly mute wrestler in the match of his own creation, the Canadian Deathmatch. Moveset (As of April 17th, 2007) Finishers: - Crossing the Border (Spinning Unprettier) - Canadian Knee-Brace (A Boston Crab with a metal kendo stick or other rod like object placed in the joints of one's kneecaps and pushed on by the user, applying pressure to the back and legs, and added pressure to the kneecaps) Signatures (Listed in order of frequency): - Discus Punch - Sacri-9 (Test Neckbreaker) - Canadian Impression (Leg Lariat) - Canadian Scar (Scar) - Great Wall of Canada (Walls of Jericho) - Sharpshooter - Side Effect - Sicilian Slice - Professional Leg Drop (Sicillian Slice, with opponent hanging over the second rope) - Curb Stomp (Opponent face down on mat, lifted by both arms bent backwards and stomped on the upper back into the mat face first) - Babymaker (A straight uppercut to the genital area) - Spine Tingler (From behind, opponent is grabbed by the shoulders and thrust into the knee of the attacker, who's foot is planted on the mat) - Heart Attack (Spine Tingler, but from the front and is meant to afflict the upper chest area) Preferred Weapons: - A Metal Kendo Stick/Singapore Cane/Shinai previously owned by Russ's former associate and PRW Wrestler, Yeoman. - Briefly during Russ's second reign as Cyanide Champion, a cricket bat was used. The bat was black and had the Punisher's skull on it. Other Tidbits Wrestling Style: - Speedy Striker (i.e. quick moves to bring someone down) - Technical (Amateur background) - Limited Aerial Moves - High Risk Moves (Usually involving weapons of some kind) Best Match Types: -Normal PRW Rules (i.e. Hardcore Rules) -Canadian Deathmatch (Tables Match, with tables made out of hockey sticks wrapped in barbed wire and doused in maple syrup and his personal favorite) Worst Match Types -Standard Wrestling Rules (i.e. DQ On) -Cage Matches (Due to a fear of heights) Factions/Positions: - Former member of Luxury Inc - Former member of NC-17 - Former CEO of PRW - Former CEO of AWA - Former General Manager of AWR - Former Enforcer of AWR - Former Member of The Axis (Cajun Matt Caje, and Nightmare) - Current Member of AtaXia (w/ Nightmare) - PRW Shareholder Championships/Titles (If in italics, currently held. Bolded are part of the Undisputed Championship, currently in PRW) '- PRW Net Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- AWA World Heavyweight Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- AWR Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- TRW World Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- RCW World Heavyweight Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- WPCW World Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- JKA Heavyweight Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- UWF World Heavyweight Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- UWE World Heavyweight Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- RWF World Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- WWFW World Hardcore Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- FWF World Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- ACRW World Heavyweight Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' '- XWA Undisputed Championship (Undisputed PRW) (1)' - PRW European Champion (1) - PRW Cyanide Champion (3) - EWR World Champion (1) Awards http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b58/mattmodium3/stable.gif (NC-17) http://i20.photobucket.com/albums/b242/mattmodium4/PRWAWARDS06/match.png (AtaXia vs. TEP) (Hall of Fame Inductee 2006) Match Record Singles (Overall): 15-13-4 Singles (PRW): 12-9-3 Tag Team (Overall): 3-1-0 Tag Team (AtaXia/PRW): 1-1-0 Injury Record September 7, 2006 - Ran down by a limo in the PRW Parking Lot; Broken left arm December 10, 2006 - Official return from broken left arm Category:Wrestlers